DE 10 2006 010 898 A1 discloses a securing device which has two stop elements, which can in each case be attached releasably to a stationary securing element and which can in each case be connected to the person to be secured by means of a connecting element. Each stop element has a contact element which is configured as a roll and on which the securing element, which is configured as a rope, comes to bear when the stop element is attached thereto, as well as a locking device which can be shifted between an unlocked state, in which the respective stop element can be attached to or released from the respective securing element, and a locked state, in which the respective stop element which is attached to the respective securing element cannot be released from the respective securing element without destroying it. Furthermore, the known securing device comprises a coupling device which is coupled to the locking devices of the two stop elements in such a manner that it blocks the locking device of one stop element in its locked state when the other locking device is in its unlocked state.
This construction of the securing device means that the risk of falling for the person secured with it can be significantly reduced. When changing from one securing element to another securing element it is necessary to change over the two stop elements. In the process, the coupling device in the known securing device prevents both stop elements from being inadvertently removed at the same time from the respective securing element, as a result of which the person would be temporarily unsecured. The known securing device thus forces the secured person to change over the stop elements consecutively, which improves safety.
WO 2008/049899 A1 discloses a development of the above-described securing device, in which the locking device of the respective stop element has an actuating lever which can be shifted between an active position and a passive position, and, when in its active position, blocks the locking device in its unlocked state and can be forced into its passive position, in which it allows the locking device to be shifted to its locked state, by the stop element being attached to the securing element. In the known stop element the actuating lever when in its active position projects into an introduction opening, through which a rope, which forms the securing element, reaches a roll which is used as the contact element when the stop element is attached to the securing element, that is, to the rope. As a result, the actuating lever is forced into its passive position when the stop element, which is configured like a carabiner, is attached to the securing rope, as a result of which it is made possible for the locking device to be shifted into its locked state. The handling of the stop element is thus simplified. At the same time, it is made more difficult to misuse the securing device, as the blocking of one stop element can only be lifted by attaching the other stop element to the securing rope when the securing device is used properly.
Furthermore, DE 10 2005 009 946 B3 discloses a securing device which consists of a harness which is fastened on the body of the user, two connecting means with one carabiner each, by means of which a displaceable and releasable connection can be made between the harness and a bearing rope, and an electronic circuit for monitoring the correct securing of the user. The electronic circuit monitors the hooking of the carabiners on the bearing rope and generates an audible warning signal as soon as at least one of the two carabiners is not hooked onto the bearing rope. Furthermore, the known securing device can be configured in such a manner that the electronic circuit blocks an opening mechanism of a carabiner by means of an electromagnetic actuating device as soon as the other carabiner is opened and/or removed from the bearing rope, as a result of which simultaneous removal of both carabiners and thus inadvertent misuse of the securing device by the user is prevented.